


Profane Sacrament

by Aspidities



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding Kink, F/F, Kara and Lena are the first Kryptonian leaders not to use the Creation Matrix, Mating Rituals, Omega Lena Luthor, and oh feathers are Ruffled, scandalo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Some things aren’t meant to be left to sterile science alone.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 23
Kudos: 1062
Collections: Gays in Earth 38





	Profane Sacrament

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the day after thanksgiving here in the US and I know you all enjoy when I write ‘stuffing’ fics soooo....

“Really, High Councilor, can you not speak to your daughter?”

Alura’s serene smile did not waver, but her eyes flickered, ever so slightly. “My daughter was raised on Earth. Some of her...customs we should expect to find strange.”

The Kryptonian elder folded his hands in his robes and made a tutting sound. His phalanx of smaller-ranking nobles hurried to make agreeing noises. “But to parade it in front of our noses? It is bad enough that she has chosen from the Earth omegas to be her mate, but to forgo the Creation Matrix…”

“As I have said,” Alura’s voice never raised above polite conversational level. “The customs of Earth and their ways may be strange to us but Kara is a wise Judicator and she no doubt knows—“

“This is no simple matter of judicatory error.” Another Kryptonian noble—a younger, more hot-blooded alpha this time—interjected. “Daily your daughter flouts our laws and ignores our tradition. And what’s worse, she has encouraged Jor-El’s son to do the same.”

Now Alura was frowning, albeit slightly. “Kal-El and his mate made their choice before Kara did.”

“But Kara was tasked with keeping Kal-El to our traditions.” The older alpha persisted, irritatingly. “And instead she has shirked the most sacred of our laws in order to escort an Earth omega around during her heat, as if they were but animals.”

“She brings shame upon the noble house of Zor-El, carrying on as she does.” Someone from the crowd piped up. “Her and her Earthian concubine.”

“Yes, we’ve all seen it.” The younger Kryptonian noble was feeding on the crowd’s energy, and he seemed determined to hold onto this topic for as long as he could. “And what’s worse, she seems actually _proud_ of that—“ 

He used a Kryptonese word that essentially translated to an _animal that wanted to be mated with,_ and some in the crowd gasped. Others laughed. 

One laugh was louder and more recognizable than most. 

“How good of you to notice, Goren Xi.” 

The Judicator in question, Kara Zor-El, stepped into the great hall, robes swishing around her tall, imposing frame. Her eyes sparkled like cold-cut Neptune ice and her smile was broad, but entirely threatening. More like a baring of teeth than a grin. “Yes, I am very proud of my _wife._ ”

The scent of alpha flared up in the room, and most of the Kryptonian nobles covered their noses, politely. Pheromone displays were definitely not in fashion here in Argo, nor had they ever been back on Krypton, but the high-tempered daughter of their Highest Councilor had her own way of doing things. A very strong-smelling way. 

Kara, for her part, was deriving somewhat fiendish enjoyment from rustling the robes of these older traditionalists. And her body was still fired up, with Lena’s heat so close and her lingering perfume trailing in Kara’s noses, making the alpha feel hot and restless. She wouldn’t mind challenging Goren Xi right at this very moment, but the problem was he _knew_ she was stronger and faster. Already, his throat bobbed, and his eyes flickered downward, reverting to primitive instincts that he no doubt considered shameful as he was forced to acknowledge her strength. 

“I meant no disrespect, Kara Zor-El.” Goren Xi’s eyes were downcast, his voice haughty but softening. 

“You did, actually.” Kara reminded him with another falsely jolly show of fierce teeth. “But that’s alright. I’m glad to know which of you is willing to speak so freely in the presence of my mother.” Her eyes swept imperiously around the room, catching most of the elders and nobles alike ducking their heads in guilt. “It’s _very_ useful to me. Especially come election time.”

“Kara.” Alura’s voice was a cajoling murmur. “Please, dear.”

Kara sorely wanted to say more, but she restrained. Instead, she allowed herself to be tugged into an alcove by one elbow as the crowd mulishly dispersed, casting looks over their shoulders at the Zor-El family. Kara met every one of them with a raised chin and a sharp, piercing stare. Each dropped their eyes, in turn, and she felt largely vindicated when she turned back to her mother. 

“You know they have a point, dear.” Alura cajoled, brushing dirt off the gold House of El fastening that kept her cloak pinned to one shoulder. Kara always managed to scuff it up. “The Creation Matrix was designed to perfect our genetic material. It’s infallible science. It’s what separates us from the Daxamites.”

“There’s a _lot_ that separates us from the Daxamites.” Kara pointed out, but in her mind she winced at the comparison. Aside from the slave-owning, the arrogance and general indifference was there in spades. The two species were alike as any could be. Kryptonians just didn’t want to admit that. Instead of confronting it again, for another fruitless argument, she simply shrugged. “And Lena and I are fine with fallible science. Humans work with that all the time.”

“Humans are astrological infants, Kara.” Alura pointed out, none-too-gently. Her hands were impatient now as she brushed invisible dust from her daughter’s broad shoulders and plucked at stray threads. “You cannot blame our society for finding your adopted ways _primitive_ , even somewhat obscene.”

“Lena is the woman I _love_ , Mom.” Kara caught both of the older omega’s hands in her own strong grip and held them gently, squeezing to make her point. “There is _nothing_ about that that is obscene.”

Alura relented, face softening, and her hands squeezed back. “I know, my daughter.”

“Didn’t you feel the same way about my father?” Kara pushed, knowing Alura shied easily from emotional topics. All of the Argonian citizens did. “I know you loved him, even though it wasn’t a traditional match.”

“It wasn’t.” Alura withdrew her fingers, but her face was contemplative, briefly open. “You father was a strong contender for my hand but ultimately considered not a match. It wasn’t until I heard him argue so passionately in the Science Guild that I knew that I would prefer him as my choice.” She looked warm at that, and for a moment Kara thought _aha I have her_ until Alura’s smooth mask of Kryptonian politeness slid back over her features. “But he was a product of the Creation Matrix, as was I, and so are _you_ , my daughter.”

Kara sighed in frustration. She could see this argument wasn’t going anywhere, and her body ached to get back to Lena, no doubt reclining on their bed in full heat-blown glory. It would be impossible to explain to her mother anyway. How would a Kryptonian, raised on Krypton, ever understand how it could be for a Kryptonian raised on Earth?

How could she explain to her mother—who only saw sex as a vulgar uneccessarity—that Lena’s body was the holiest of Argo’s many temples? A sacrament more blessed to her than the Seven Songs of Rao? How could she explain that Lena was both a balm and an incendiary device to her body, able to stoke her ardor with a single glance, a smile, a lift of her eyebrows, and that made Kara want to sing, to shout, to fly around the world in joy? How would her mother ever know that to love Lena was to love her with all of Kara’s body and soul, effortless and intertwined? There was nothing primitive about their love, nothing obscene. It was beyond space and time. Beyond any perfection a Creation Matrix could offer. 

No, she could never tell her mother any of that. Obviously. 

Alura seemed to sense her resignation. “Tell me you’ll at least think on it, Kara. You know I would welcome _any_ children to the House of El, but I do wish they would be made in the…. _traditional_ way.” 

_On Earth this_ is _the traditional way, Mom._ Kara almost said it but she bit her tongue, taking her mother’s hands again instead. 

“Okay. I will. But I hope you’ll understand if I choose not to. Argo is brand new, Mom. We can make our own traditions here.”

“Yes.” Alura did not seem convinced, judging by the unhappy twitch at the corner of her mouth, but she did not protest further. “Well. I’m sure you wish to attend to your duties. The Judicatory committee meets by Rao’s midday light to discuss our latest effort with the Fort Rozz’s former most condemned inmates, and, as you have attended by proxy for the last two meetings—“

“Uh-huh. Yep.” Kara backed away, smiling hastily. “I will definitely be there. And not by proxy. For sure.”

“Kara—“

“Bye, Mom!”

Kara couldn’t help but put a little extra burst of speed in her step as she left the hall, wishing fervently that she could fly away on occasions just like this. Sometimes she missed Earth’s yellow sun for just that reason alone. But there were other reasons to not want world-shattering powers. Reasons that were soft, and human, and all-too-fragile at times. 

She couldn’t quite blame the Kryptonian refugees for feeling like she was slighting them, Kara reflected, moving through the silver city with hardly a glance to the shimmering towers and spires of light. She was on a mission. A mission she’d been on pretty much-nonstop since they’d arrived, a few short months ago. 

On Earth, Lena and Kara’s sex life had been carefully moderated. Lena had to go on super-strength birth control, of course, which made her crabby and easily prone to mood swings, and she complained about breakouts—but Kara never saw any. For Kara’s part she had to consistently suppress her ruts, for the fear of having one during a crisis. The red sun lamps at the DEO had been a blessing at first...and then they were a curse The DEO had viewed Lena’s hormonal cycle as a way to study Kara’s behavior, and although Alex protested, there was even an internal effort to... _ahem_ …’collect DNA’ after they were done. It was hideous, and Kara had refused to continue working with them shortly after. By then Lena had her own red sun lamps in development, of course, but it was still a restriction. Another thing to be mindful of, another careful roadblock for their passions. 

But on Argo, no such roadblocks need exist. They were free. Yes, Kara had to deal with the concentrated tutting of a gaggle of Kryptonian fuddyduddies but that was fine. She’d had to deal with worse. Lena was welcomed into the reformed Science Guild with open arms, and that was enough for Kara—the Science Guild was all mostly younger, more progressive Argonians, anyway, the children of the refugees. Lena was a powerhouse there, and in her element, designing projects for cleaner water-solvent, better Kelex defense systems, better teaching screens, anything to be of use. 

And they could visit Alex and J’onn and Sam and anyone else they pleased, any time they wanted. Kara was fond of popping in for Noonan’s bagels with Nia on any given weekday. Lena was known to want to occasionally play chess with her now-begrudgingly-affectionate-and-paroled mother on Sundays. Kara sometimes came along, but sometimes she went to visit Eliza instead. A mother she understood a lot better, at times, as guilty as that thought was. Eliza understood her love for Lena in a genuine way. A whole-hearted way. Even Lillian was sometimes easier to talk to than Alura. _Lillian_ , with all her flaws and failings. She was _human,_ that was the thing. 

And Alura wasn’t. 

Sometimes Kara wondered exactly which part of her was Kryptonian, and which was from Earth. She couldn’t tell, anymore. But whenever she got moody about that fact, there was Lena. 

And, in any spare moment either of the two of them could find, they were enjoying every moment of unfettered, unrestricted sex with no red sun lamps and no birth control or suppressants. As much as possible. All the time. 

So Kara couldn’t blame people for being a little riled up by the constant scent display. She was fairly sure it was obvious what they’d been doing to each other from the lowest garden to the highest spire. After all, Argonians simply didn’t _do_ that. But Lena and Kara did. With blessedly constant alacrity. They’d both been cycling somewhat constantly since moving in, as if their bodies were adjusting to the newfound freedom, and Kara hardly had a thought to spare for her role as Judicator at the moment. She was more concentrated on getting back to her house overlooking the silvery lake, with Lena waiting. 

Lena was all that mattered, anyhow. 

Their home was perfumed with her wife’s need by the time she reached the door, nostrils flaring in excitement as she stopped to breathe it in. _Rao_ , she didn’t care what anyone here said. Scenting Lena’s arousal on the wind was more precious than any confines of the Argonian societal mores. Especially knowing she could go in without pause and ravish the owner of that gorgeous, siren-like scent at any speed or strength that she could. Any time she wanted. 

Like...well, like right now, perhaps. 

“Lena?” Kara closed the door carefully behind her and called out, cloak whispering behind her as she looked through the long halls for her mate. Her cock was already stiffening in her robes, making walking just a bit more awkward. “I’m home, baby, but I don’t have long, there’s a Judicatory meeting—“

But Lena wasn’t on the bed, sprawled resplendent and achingly sexy on their cream-colored synthetic sheets. Instead the room was empty. Kara frowned, and turned toward the study. “Lena?”

“In here, darling.” Came the lilting, lovely voice. “Just finishing up some projections for the Science Guild.”

Kara couldn’t help the whine that came into her voice as she entered her wife’s private laboratory, just off their bedroom. “But you’re in heat.”

“Yes, but I’m in heat at least one week out of every month lately.” Lena pointed out, astute as ever, greeting her with a warm kiss to her jaw that made Kara hum with the slightest amount of mollification. “I need to prepare in advance or my work will go entirely to hell. And _hello_ to you too, love.”

“Hello.” Kara sighed, wrapping her arms around Lena’s midsection from behind and burying her face against the comforting scent in her neck. “You smell good.”

“ _Mm_.” Kara could feel her mate smile. “You too. I assume you were in the council chambers all morning?”

The memory of that earlier conversation made Kara want to growl. Her chest rumbled a bit anyway, and Lena stirred in her arms, giving her a soft look of concern. “Yeah. Those jerks.”

“What is it this time?” Lena’s laugh was musical, even as tired as she was of the usual pearl-clutching of the Kryptonian aristocracy. “They’re still mad you haven’t mated with a Kryptonian refugee omega instead?”

“No, not that.” Kara tightened her grip and nosed closer to Lena’s mate mark, inhaling closer. “Although I’m sure it’s not off the menu yet.”

Lena waited, silently, stroking her arms and projecting the quiet patience with Kara’s moods that was her signature strength. Kara sighed and kissed her neck, soothing herself with the way the omega’s little hairs rose to her touch, until she could compose how she wanted to explain this to Lena. 

“They were...talking about you and I not using the Creation Matrix.” Kara explained, lips drawing slow circles around Lena’s pulse and under the sharp cut of her jaw. “How it’s more…. _primitive_ than is tradition for Kryponians.”

"Primitive". Lena echoed her, contemplatively. Her fingers were tracing over the light hairs on Kara’s upper forearms. “So I suppose that means they consider me some kind of caveman compared to you.”

“Sort of.” Kara took a deep breath. Her body still wanted to growl and a little of it seeped out as she spoke. “One of them….he called you essentially a-a _breeding whore.”_

Lena stiffened in her arms and Kara let loose the growl then. She couldn’t help it. She _hated_ that Lena was upset and that she’d let a stupid alpha like Goren Xi say such a thing about her mate. Kara wanted to track him down, rip out his throat. That would show him who was so primitive—

She blinked as Lena cupped her jaw, turning in her embrace. The sudden wash of pheromones had shifted into a heavy, blanketing allure, and Lena’s pupils were getting darker and darker by the moment. “But aren’t I though?”

Kara couldn’t help it. She moaned, low and deep, clenching her arms tighter around Lena’s fragile frame. (She could do that now, and the worst she’d incur was a few bruises, not any broken bones—and it was glorious.) “What?”

“Your _whore.”_ Lena breathed into her lips and then drew her down for a wet, open kiss that sucked her breath down into a dizzying spiral of lust. 

_Oh, fuck._

Kara had to break away after a minute or two of breathless, intense kissing where her tongue was mostly occupied stroking against Lena’s until they both moaned. “You know I would never—that I don’t—“

“Kara, I _know_.” Lena interrupted her, pulling fiercely at her cloak until the binding clasp dropped free. “It’s just...it’s _hot_. Don’t you think?”

“Good.” Kara dropped down into her lower register and nipped at Lena’s neck, fingers slipping into her robes to find her nipple bare and already pebbled to her touch. “But only for me, right? You’re _my_ whore.”

“ _God._ ” Lena choked out and Kara could forgive her for forgetting to praise Rao—especially in these circumstances. “Yes, Kara, _yes_.”

Kara did not have the yellow sun advantage on Argo, that was true, but she did have years and years of strength training. That was enough to lift her mate and carry her into the bedroom, as Lena draped her arms around her neck, hooked her legs over Kara’s waist, and endeavored to make it as difficult to carry her as possible by kissing Kara relentlessly. But, again, years of training saved her there. She would never get tired of her mate’s enthusiasm. 

If anything it only fueled her own desire further and further down the rabbit hole of the alpha brain until she was lost in it. 

Lena was definitely expecting to be dropped onto the bed, and wiggled in anticipation when Kara approached it, but the alpha clearly surprised her when she passed right by the bed and kept going. To the balcony that overlooked the lake.

“Where—“ Lena started, but Kara was already in full alpha mode—no going back. 

She kissed and licked at Lena’s neck until the omega started to relax in her arms. “I want to fuck you rght here. Right where anyone passing can see me using my little Earthian _whore._ ”

They both knew the chances of that were slim, in reality. The home Kara had built for them on the shores of the lake was remote enough that they didn’t often get visitors, and the few Argonians walking around the shore would be far below them. But still. The chances were _not_ zero. And Lena shuddered, deliciously, in her arms. 

Sex had taken on a different dimension in this universe, for sure. Since learning that she couldn’t break Lena in half with her powers anymore, Kara had begun to experiment with roughness in a way that her previous life would never have allowed. Kara Danvers of Earth couldn’t have rough sex, because she put her fists through walls when she got upset. But Kara Zor-El? She could actually put her fist _into_ Lena and _not_ hurt her. 

Well, not more than she could take, anyway. 

And she _trusted_ Lena, that was the biggest part of it. She trusted Lena to tell her when it was too much, or too hard, or too nasty. Lena was never one to shy away from speaking her mind in or out of the bedroom, and it was good to know she could rely on that honesty. It made it _hotter_ when she knew Lena was enjoying the dirty talk, or the rough treatment, just as much as she was. 

So when she slammed Lena’s front up against the railing of their balcony, she didn’t have to be too careful. She could revel in Lena’s little gasp of fear and excitement. She didn't have to be pure and noble here. And it was so _good_. 

“I’m gonna show them exactly how _primitive_ you are, slut.” Kara promised, pinning Lena’s arms to her lower back with one hand while the other hurriedly hiked up the omega’s flowing silver-grey dress. “Gonna show everyone exactly why I choose to sink my knot into you rather than waste my seed on a Creation Matrix.”

Lena moaned with deep, burgeoning enthusiasm at that, and Kara could smell her heat flaring up in sudden agreement. “Yes, _please.”_

Kara’s hands were full of Lena’s dress, the silky fabric running through her fingers like water, and her knuckles grazed the bare, hot flesh of the omega’s thighs, forcing them further apart. Lena accommodated her with enthusiastic speed, her bare feet making a slippery sound on the synthetic wood deck. Her panties were already wet, and Kara yanked them to one side, delighting in the sweet sound of Lena’s gasp. 

“You’re wet for me.” Kara’s brain was on a stream-of-consciousness track now, babbling away without much of her thought attached to it. “I know you’re open and empty right now. I know you want to be full of my cock and my cum.”

Lena’s crossed wrists twitched under her splayed fingers, but the omega didn’t seem to be trying to get away at all. She arched into Kara’s hold instead, hips rocking back in eager anticipation, her hair tossing with the shine of her sweat. “ _Please._ ”

“You’ll get it.” Kara promised, setting her teeth into Lena’s shoulder while she roughly entered her mate with two blunt fingers, stretching and curling. 

“ _Hhhff.”_ Lena’s helpless, high noises always made Kara feel like more of a hero than any cape and title in National City ever could. Her mate’s fingers clenched and seized in her grasp and her legs trembled as Kara delivered a punishing pace, not giving her the mercy of starting slow. “Yes, pl- _please_ fill me, alpha. I’m _yours._ ”

“You are.” Kara growled in approval around her mouthful of Lena’s shoulder, fingers twisting in the clinging, slippery heat of the omega’s cunt. “This is what you’re made for. Taking my cum. Letting _everyone_ know whose slut you are.”

“I want it.” Lena panted, bucking back at her fingers and writhing against the rail. Below them, Kara could see a tiny row of lake-goers, smaller than Earth ants. They couldn’t see anything, but it inflamed her anyway. She bent low over Lena’s back and increased her speed as the omega arched and cried out. “Please fuck me and _breed_ me, I need it, please, I’m your _whore_ , I’m—-“

Kara silenced her rather abruptly in her needy whimpers by pulling out of her cunt in one swift lunge and then filling her mouth with that same slick hand. 

“Be quiet and hold still while I get you ready, breeding bitch.” She growled, and Lena _moaned,_ eyes fluttering, greedily sucking her own wet from Kara’s fingers. That was good—Kara hadn’t been too sure how well that particular term would be received, dirty talk or not, but Lena was _definitely_ into it, and she could tell the omega was only getting wetter as she released her wrists, glad to see that Lena kept them obediently crossed anyway. “You want to be my whore so bad you’re forgetting your manners.”

Kara delivered a harsh slap to the upturned, bare surface of her mate’s pale ass, reveling as always in the muffled cry Lena made around her fingers. She didn’t have to hold back strength here, and the red mark her hand left behind filled her with a guilty thrill. She withdrew her fingers from Lena’s mouth, ignoring the omega’s pouting whine, and steadied herself as she hurried to rearrange her robes to allow her to pull her cock out. Already aching, she groaned as her free hand began an unconscious pump, spreading her leaking pre-cum down from the tip to the already-swelling base. 

Lena’s body was half-bent over the railing, in a position that would have definitely left splinters by now if it wasn’t synthetic wood, and she held herself beautifully still, back arched obediently, thighs shaking. With her hands crossed behind her back like this, she looked like some of the more lurid poses Kara had fantasized about for silent, agonizing years until finally giving in to the inevitable urge to declare her love for Lena. Back when they were just ‘friends’, Kara used to close her eyes on many a night, and picture Lena almost exactly like this, knowing then that she both could _not_ have Lena and could _not_ ever be this free with her body. 

And now, thanks to Lena’s love and trust, she not only had Lena as her mate, forever tied by bond and marriage contract, but she could have her _like this._ If she had been able to go back in time and told her past self this, she probably would have exploded. Almost too good to even contemplate. 

Damn the elders, damn the nobles. Let them all sniff their noses at her feral stink and let them all whisper behind her back. Let her mother smile blankly with that look of quiet judgment. Let everyone talk. 

Lena was _hers_ , she was _Lena’s_ , and that was all that mattered.

“Good whore.” She rumbled, almost crooning, and drove her cock into Lena’s waiting cunt on a single, forceful lunge. 

“ _Kara—_ !” Lena’s hands broke position to grab at the rail, briefly, before swiftly returning. “Oh _god.”_

“Don’t worry.” Kara soothed, rubbing over her mate’s heaving spine as Lena let out something like a hitched sob. “I know _exactly_ how to use this whore cunt.”

The wet sounds of their bodies were a profane statement in the quiet of the perfectly-crafted day. The artificial birdsong and gentle wave-slapping on the lake was nowhere near as musical to Kara’s ears as Lena’s moans. Her breathy cries, her sobs, her pleas for _more, harder, use me, yes, like that._

And Kara was definitely obliging. 

She leaned over Lena on the railing, imposing her weight onto the smaller omega as she fucked into her, feeling heavy and strong and able to _protect_ her mate, even here on this yellow-sun-less world. And she could feel Lena responding to that deep, instinctive drive. That _primitive_ pull between their bodies. 

Maybe it was obscene, but by _Rao,_ it was also holy. 

“You’re gonna take my knot.” Kara managed to gnash out through teeth that wanted to lock in her jaw. “Take my knot and my cum so you can be bred.”

“Yes Kara, please, yes, _yes_ !” Lena was insensate with pleasure. Kara could feel her mate’s deliciously-open pussy clenching and pulling at her cock, demanding that she slip the knot inside. Her clit was probably begging for some kind of stimulus and Kara took pity on her, immediately, sending a hand from her mate’s plush hip down to circle around her swollen hood in rough strokes. “ _Fuck—!”_

“Don’t cum until I’ve bred you.” Kara ground out, knowing she was asking something nearly impossible, but loving the teary desperation in Lena’s voice when she begged. 

“Kara no, _please_ let me, please, please, I can’t—“

She squirmed under Kara’s body, mewling plaintively, until Kara snarled and lurched forward, slamming deeper so she could bury her teeth in the omega’s mark again. “You will if I say so.” She growled around a mouthful of throbbing pulse. “You will because you’re _mine_.”

“Okay, yes, okay, oh _fuck_ ,” Lena babbled, rocking herself helplessly back as Kara took hold of her with the other hand, pressing her back down to the railing and releasing her mark to focus on pushing the knot inside her wet, willing body. “I can, I will, please, just knot me, fill me up, breed me, _please—_ “

As rough as she was being, Kara was still careful to slow down and press inside with the pulsing of Lena’s body, not forcing her to open for it. As much as she loved playing with her mate’s kinkier side, she still didn’t want to really hurt Lena, at least not beyond the point of pleasure. The weeping tide of her mate’s eager cunt welcomed her, though, and she could have probably been a lot rougher, but it was still good to be safe. And, as she sunk inside fully at last, it was _so_ good. 

The perfectly-formed walls of her wife’s cunt felt more infallible than any matrix designed by Kryptonians or otherwise. Kara’s eyes slammed shut and she moaned, helpless and low, hips jerking with the final spasms of her rut, as she released into Lena’s pinned, trapped cunt, filling her stuffed depths with a sudden flood of thick heat. But her omega still did not release, waiting with quivering, sobbing breaths as Kara grunted and rutted into her ass. 

“Go ahead, baby.” Kara groaned out, no longer using the pretense of _whore_ or _slut. “_ You did so good.”

Lena sobbed out a garbled word that could have been her name, and shuddered below her, body heaving and seizing as she gave in to her denied orgasm. Her fingers clenched into Kara’s body, producing the rare novelty of a spark of pain in her abdomen, and the omega’s cunt rippled and throbbed around her cock, prompting Kara to release another surprised, not-entirely-voluntary torrent of seed. 

“That’s it.” Kara’s voice sounded like it had been dragged through the tar fields of Lavanite 7, and possibly brought home through an asteroid field, but Lena seemed to respond to it as if it were the softest of purrs, clenching greedily on her cock and shivering. “My good girl. _Yes_ , milk me empty. We’ll have a baby soon, I promise.”

Her wet fingers slipped from Lena’s overstimulated clit to splay over her belly, now rounding in that very specific telltale sign of a successful breeding. Kara’s inner alpha thudded its chest in pride, feeling the pressing stretch of her own cum, drowning her omega’s helpless cervix. Oh yes, a baby would _definitely_ be coming soon. 

Maybe even two or three. Multiples did run in her family, after all. 

“Kara…” Lena’s moan was a different type of needy, albeit a familiar one. 

She hurried to comply, curling her other arm around the omega’s upper body and hefting her carefully, walking with slow steps to avoid jostling her too much. She couldn’t help it, but when she did, Lena would moan so prettily that perhaps the last few were on purpose. Just a little bit. And then she lowered her mate carefully to their bed, and covered the sweating, exhausted omega with her own body, and the silvery cool whisper of their sheets. “I’m here, baby. Right here.”

“Mmm.” Lena’s murmur was warm and pleased, face smashed into the pillows. Kara stroked her spine and her side, always returning—somewhat helplessly—to the tented curve of her belly. “You think that did it?”

“Maybe.” Kara’s heart would probably give her away, pounding as loudly and happily as it was. “We’ll just have to see when you go in for your checkup.”

“Hmmph.” Lena’s face shifted so she could speak more clearly and she blew a damp black lock of hair from her mouth. “I’m going to Alex, this time. Not your mother’s weird friend.”

Kara wanted to protest that Doctor Xanth was probably better to diagnose a Kryptonian pregnancy, but then her mind returned to the events of earlier, and she thought better of it. Instead, she pressed her head in the knock between Lena’s shoulder and her neck and listened for the pulse of her heart. “Whatever you want. I’m sure Alex would be excited to know first.”

“And your mother won’t be pleased we did things the old-fashioned way.” Lena sighed, but it was a pleasant sound, not a sad one. 

“No.” Kara agreed, kissing Lena’s neck. “But we did things our way, and that’s more important to me.”

There was a lovely, warm silence after that. And then…

“But Kara, for the love of Rao or any other god, if you ever tell your sister or anyone else exactly _how_ our child was conceived—“

“Lena I would never!”

“—I’ll tell your entire council that you brought me here just so you could fuck me in the red sun all day. How’s that sound?”

Kara swallowed, and then pressed a very consolatory kiss to Lena’s neck. “Sounds like I’m gonna tell my sister we had a loving night of very non-kinky sexy time.”

“Bingo.” Lena popped the sound of the ‘b’, and then, after a belated second, laughed. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, _zhao._ And I won’t let anyone ever tell me our way of love is any less than theirs. I promise.”

“I know.” Lena sighed again, relaxing under her body. “It’s one of the many reasons why I married you. That and the fact that you’re definitely missing a meeting right now.”

“...ah. Oh well.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Bored of quarantine and needing a treasure trove of smut? Follow the link in my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aspidities) for updates and prompts and gay bullshittery the likes of which you’ve never seen


End file.
